5 Fois où Martinez refusa de faire confiance et une fois où il le fit
by saphira15
Summary: OS participant au défi du forum "Où les francophones rôdent". Martinez n'avait jamais su faire confiance. Peut-être qu'il aurait du continuer...


Voici donc un nouvel OS répondant au défi du forum "Où les francophones rôdent" auquel **Eponyme Anonyme, lonesomemortal's, Innocens** et **Extraction** ont participé.

L'intitulé du défi était le suivant:

_Faire un OS utilisant le meme "5 times... and 1 time..." (5 Fois où...et 1 fois où...)_

_L'idée ? Raconter 5 anecdotes montrant un truc et une autre anecdote à la fin montrant l'inverse. Le but étant de montrer une véritable évolution dans le personnage._

J'ai donc pris Martinez, ce cher Martinez parce j'adore ce gars et que je suis triste qu'il soit mort, voilà !

Comme d'hab, The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, ça se saurait sinon :)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Cinq Fois où Martinez refusa de faire confiance et une fois où il le fit.**

L'homme tend la main à la femme. Elle est plutôt jolie, assez grande et a un beau sourire. Il l'a déjà remarquée quelques jours auparavant. Il s'est retourné et a songé : « Ouais, elle est canon » et la pensée est partie aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

Elle glisse sa paume dans celle de son partenaire et cueille à sa ceinture l'arme qui pèse contre sa hanche. Elle s'approche du piège, là où patiente en grognant un rôdeur, et se penche.

Son corps reste rigide comme un bout de bois, tandis qu'elle tend la main vers la créature, son centre de gravité passant progressivement du sol au trou dans le sol. Elle n'est plus retenue que par son partenaire.

S'il la lâche, elle tombe dans le piège.

S'il la lâche, elle meurt.

Pourtant, elle agit avec une certaine décontraction, se rapproche du rôdeur pour plonger vivement l'arme dans son crâne. Son sourire s'agrandit et l'homme la tire vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose à nouveau sur le sol.

Le tout n'a pris que quelques secondes.

Mais de là où il est, de son perchoir qui surplombe le camp, l'homme sait que s'il s'en était chargé, ça aurait pris bien plus longtemps. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas débrouillard. S'il a survécu jusqu'à présent, c'est qu'il a une certaine dextérité, c'est évident. Et il est malin aussi. Ça, il le sait.

Non, son seul problème, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté de laisser ainsi sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui peut le trahir. Le lâcher.

Non, Caesar Martinez ne sait pas faire confiance.

* * *

Tout avait commencé pendant les premières années de sa vie. Il avait grandi dans un quartier pauvre, d'une ville pauvre d'un pays pauvre. Le Mexique. Il vivait dans une cabane ridicule avec ses trois frères et sœurs et sa mère qui avait constamment l'air harassé par tout ce qu'elle faisait. Martinez semblait être né et avoir grandi dans la crasse. Il se revoyait déjà tout môme, trainant dans les rues pieds nus, la peau noire de saleté. Souvent, un bain ne suffisait pas à le laver complètement.

Pendant que sa mère travaillait, il jouait dans les rues avec les autres garçons comme lui. Il n'allait pas à l'école. Sa mère n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. Il avait vendu des journaux pendant un temps, mais il avait été frappé par un client et avait osé répliquer, ce fut pourquoi il avait été renvoyé. Alors en attendant de pouvoir faire un autre pénible travail, il trainait. Il arrivait toujours à se faire quelques menues monnaies en mendiant. Il y avait toujours quelques stupides touristes blancs pour donner de l'argent à un pauvre petit mexicain.

Le petit Caesar appréciait tout ce qu'on lui donnait, ne se préoccupant pas de son attitude servile et soumise, ne pouvant se permettre d'être fier. Après tout, l'égo ne remplissait pas son assiette. Il se rappelait comment il baissait la tête quand on lui tendait quelques pesos, il se rappelait sa petite voix quand il remerciait, encore et encore, la main tendue, sans oser jeter un coup d'oeil vers le visage qu'il imaginait rempli de pitié. Il attendait toujours quelques secondes que la personne se fut éloignée pour lever les yeux et observer le dos de son donateur, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'envier les enfants beaux et bien habillés, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour, ce serait lui, cet enfant.

Et un jour, un homme vint à sa rencontre. Il avait une proposition à lui faire, disait-il. Il se présenta comme étant un assistant à l'enfance, bien que Martinez n'ait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. En quelques phrases, dans un espagnol approximatif, il réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait donner à certains enfants chanceux l'opportunité de venir avec lui aux Etats-Unis. De grandir convenablement et d'avoir toutes ces choses qu'avaient les touristes.

Caesar but ses paroles, comme seul un enfant sait le faire et accepta tout ce que l'homme proposa. Il accepta de signer ce foutu papier, accepta de ne plus voir sa famille, aurait même accepté de vendre ses frères et sœurs si on lui avait demandé. Il donna toutes ses économies à cet inconnu, aveuglé. Il ne voyait que les habits et la propreté. Il ne voyait que la richesse.

On lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin, et, encore une fois, Caesar accepta. Il rentra chez lui, ne dit rien à sa mère, fit son sac et attendit le lendemain avec impatience.

Dès que le soleil se fut levé, il sortit silencieusement de la maison, regardant brièvement en arrière vers la porte qu'il connaissait si bien et alla attendre à l'endroit indiqué.

Et il attendit.

Et il attendit.

Et jamais personne ne vint.

La matinée passa. L'après-midi passa. La soirée passa.

Et personne ne vint.

Alors, quand un couple de personnes âgées blanc et visiblement friqué passa près de lui, quand la femme fit un sourire compatissant et lui tendit quelques pièces, Caesar lui lança un regard noir et partit en courant.

Et il ne fit plus jamais confiance.

* * *

Il n'immigra aux Etats-Unis qu'à la fin de son enfance, avec sa mère et ses frères et sœurs. Ils emménagèrent dans un petit appartement minable de Géorgie, autour d'autres mexicains, mais ils étaient plus riches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Sa mère trouva un boulot de couturière dans une entreprise locale, et Caesar apprit à parler anglais.

Les années passèrent. Le petit Caesar, frêle et sale qui avait honte de lui, grandit. Il devint un adolescent boutonneux et mal dans sa peau qui frôlait les murs du lycée dans lequel il avait échoué. Il n'était pas très doué en classe, et devint rapidement le mexicain de service, l'idiot, l'immigré, le voleur d'emploi. Un avis partagé par les élèves, les parents et les professeurs. Il ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts non plus, préférant traîner dans les rues plutôt que de travailler.

Une personne cependant ne semblait pas partager cette opinion. Son professeur de mathématiques, un vieil homme barbu et avec des lunettes qui arborait sans cesse un sourire bienveillant. Il avait une voix douce et des gestes de réconfort et même s'il oubliait souvent des choses dans ses cours, Caesar l'aimait bien.

Un jour qu'il était collé, cet homme vint le voir et discuta avec lui. Et à sa grande surprise, l'homme lui parla d'université. D'opportunité. Caesar n'avait jamais pensé aller à l'université. Jamais. Il s'était toujours trouvé trop bête pour ce genre de bêtises, et n'avait de toute façon pas le loisir de dépenser autant dans une entreprise aussi vaine.

Pourtant son professeur semblait sérieux. Très sérieux. Il tenta de le persuader de travailler mieux, d'avoir de meilleures notes, d'essayer d'obtenir une bourse et de poursuivre des études. Il était capable, lui promit-il, il pourrait choisir la filière qu'il lui plaisait et faire ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il voulait.

-Vous mentez, avait rétorqué Caesar.

-Fais-moi confiance, avait alors tenté son interlocuteur, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Le lendemain, Caesar ne vint pas en cours. Le surlendemain, il vint avec une bouteille d'alcool et se fit renvoyer. Non, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne savait pas faire, c'était de faire confiance.

* * *

Il devint un jeune adulte. Il dégotta un travail de technicien de surface dans un hôpital et s'échappa de chez lui. De toute façon, il ne restait plus que lui et sa mère à la maison, et il pouvait à peine supporter la femme.

Il consacra tous ses loisirs à la musculation, qu'il avait découverte peu après le lycée. Cette activité lui donna de beaux muscles et une assurance qui lui faisaient jusque-là terriblement défaut. Et petit à petit, au fil des ans et des désillusions, l'homme se créa une boite dans laquelle il enferma le petit garçon triste, sale et mexicain et qu'il referma soigneusement avant de l'entourer de barbelés. Il n'était plus Caesar. Il était Martinez, un homme musclé, beau garçon et sûr de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être.

A l'hôpital, il travaillait dur. Il faisait non seulement le ménage mais faisait aussi le gardien de nuit et parfois s'occupait de l'accueil. Et quand il avait un moment de libre et l'obligation de rester à l'hôpital, il venait rendre visite à quelques comateux, en profitant pour parler à des personnes qui devaient se sentir bien seules.

C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Laura. Laura était infirmière et avait un an de plus que lui. Elle était blanche, avait grandi dans la classe moyenne et après avoir échoué à l'université, était devenue infirmière. Laura était gentille et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se fréquenter plus que régulièrement. Leur relation devenait plus profonde et Martinez était véritablement en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

Elle le faisait rire, elle n'était pas pénible et le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait à condition qu'il soit à l'heure pour leurs sorties. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Et puis un jour, elle lui annonça :

-Je dois partir. J'ai trouvé un emploi sur la côte Ouest, et je pourrais me rapprocher un peu de mes parents. Je suis censé commencer lundi.

Cette phrase fut comme un coup de massue sur la tête chauve de Martinez. Il tituba, cligna des yeux tandis qu'il tentait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait pour eux. Pour lui. Mais Laura avait tout prévu.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, avait-elle suggéré, le ton à la fin de phrase montant en flèche alors que l'excitation et l'appréhension s'emparaient d'elle. C'est vrai, tu pourrais trouver du boulot facilement, et on pourrait vivre ensemble ! Je sais que ça fait beaucoup et qu'on se connait depuis peu, mais je suis sûre que ça pourrait le faire.

Et à cet instant Martinez ressentit un étrange mélange de bonheur et de tristesse profonde. De bonheur, parce qu'une partie de lui imaginait déjà la vie magnifique qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble. Le bonheur de tout recommencer, ailleurs, là où personne ne le connaissait, là où il aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, lui qui fuyait sans cesse ce qu'il était.

Mais de tristesse aussi, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne partirait pas. Il le savait très bien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas partir avec cette femme à l'autre bout du pays, sans savoir si leur histoire durerait ou si les choses iraient bien pour lui. Il devrait s'en remettre entièrement à Laura. A une autre personne. Il devait lui faire confiance.

Alors il rompit.

* * *

Quelques années plus tard, quand un étrange virus attaqua l'Amérique du Sud et se répandit dans le monde entier, Martinez était marié et avait deux adorables enfants. Il menait une vie tranquille, partagée entre un travail qui payait bien et les enfants.

Sa vie fut balayée en quelques jours. Le monde bascula dans l'horreur.

Ce jour-là, quelques semaines après le début de l'apocalypse, Martinez s'éveilla dans le lycée qu'une centaine de civils habitait, encadrée par des militaires. Ses enfants dormaient dans un lit simple près d'eux, sa fille ainée entourant d'un bras protecteur le cou frêle du plus jeune. Elle le protégeait comme lui les protégeait. Sa femme était couchée sur le côté, non loin de lui. Il sentait la chaleur que diffusait son dos sur sa peau et avec toute la tendresse du monde, il fit courir une main sur l'épaule dénudée de son épouse, souriant lorsqu'il la sentit se réveiller.

-Bonjour, soupira-t-elle d'une voix endormie à laquelle Martinez répondit.

-Ca va ?

-Un peu fatigué mais ça va, la rassura-t-il.

Ils parlaient doucement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Ils vivaient dans une salle de classe et n'étaient séparés des autres colocataires que par d'immenses draps bleus tendus, comme dans les hôpitaux. C'était mieux que rien, pensait Martinez.

Depuis quelques jours, Martinez pensait à s'en aller. Les militaires en attendaient beaucoup de lui, beaucoup trop, et il n'était pas prêt à devenu un petit chien obéissant. Il avait une famille à protéger lui. Et il serait prêt à tous les livrer à la mort pour garder sa seule raison de vivre.

Et justement, ce jour-là, un militaire vint le voir. Martinez le connaissait vaguement, il ne savait pas son nom, mais lui avait déjà parlé à quelques reprises et en avait gardé un bon souvenir. L'homme lui demanda expressément de se joindre à une expédition, ce que Martinez refusa.

Et dans la foulée, sous le regard insistant de l'homme, il annonça qu'il préférait quitter le groupe. Que ça ne lui convenait pas. Qu'il n'était pas sûr que sa famille soit en sécurité. Il n'avait toujours compté que sur lui-même pour prendre soin de ceux qu'il aimait et il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait changer à présent.

Le militaire tenta de lui faire entendre raison, de lui expliquer qu'ils feraient tout pour garder sa femme et ses enfants en sécurité, pour que Marinez leur fasse un peu confiance.

Ce soir-là, Martinez annonça à sa femme qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin.

Ce fut la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Ils furent surpris deux jours après être partis par un groupe de rôdeurs. Martinez se battit comme un lion, mais il ne put empêcher l'un d'eux de mordre sa fille. Ni un autre d'arracher une partie de la peau de sa femme. Ni dix autres qui fondirent sur le petit dernier, sous les yeux effarés de Martinez.

* * *

Il trouva Woodbury des mois plus tard. Il devint le bras droit du Gouverneur, obéit à chacun de ses ordres, trouvant réconfortant cette façon qu'il avait d'obéir et d'ordonner à la fois. Il estimait beaucoup le gouverneur, mais son naturel méfiant l'empêcha de se laisser complètement aller. Ce fut pour cela qu'il garda, durant tout son séjour à Woodbury, une cachette d'armes précieusement dissimulée aux autres. A tout le monde. Au moins, si quelque chose arrivait, pensait-il, il serait à même de s'en sortir.

Lorsque le Gouverneur décida d'attaquer la prison de ce groupe de survivants qui semblait tellement insignifiant à ses yeux, il le suivit sans poser de questions, cédant à l'appel du sang, à l'appétit sauvage de la violence. Martinez n'était plus le même homme. Martinez était devenu un homme sans scrupule, comme si sa famille n'avait jamais existée. C'était plus facile ainsi.

Quand Philip Blake décida, dans un élan de folie meurtrière, de tuer tout le monde, tous leurs amis, Martinez ne s'interposa pas. Son instinct de survie, plus fort dans ce nouveau monde que jamais, lui criait de ne pas le faire. Il savait, de toutes les fibres de son corps, que son ami, l'homme à qui il vouait une loyauté sans bornes, n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à le tuer, lui aussi. Pas la moindre hésitation.

Il le suivit sur la route, lui, loyal, ne sachant de toute façon pas où aller ou quoi faire seul. Il avait passé tellement de temps à Woodbury, avec ces gens-là, qu'il ne se voyait pas aller autre part.

Un soir cependant, alors qu'ils avaient monté un camp de fortune au milieu de nulle part, Martinez changea d'avis. Il se rappelait de cette soirée comme si c'était hier. Martinez avait fait à manger, avait réchauffé une boite qu'ils avaient dégotté et l'avait rapidement mangé. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à manger. Le gouverneur était resté là, silencieux, immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague et une intense douleur inscrite sur le visage. Martinez l'observait à la dérobée, entre deux bouchées. Il se demandait ce que l'homme pouvait bien penser, ce qui pouvait bien traverser son esprit dérangé.

Et alors qu'il le fixait, Philip tourna lentement la tête pour croiser son regard. Les poils de Martinez se hérissèrent sous le regard perçant, mais pour une fois, le regard du chef n'était pas menaçant. Ou froid ou calculateur. Comme il l'avait toujours été. Il n'était pas non plus chaleureux ou rieur, comme il l'avait été à quelques occasions très précieuses. Non, pour la première fois, le regard du gouverneur était suppliant. Il suppliait littéralement Martinez.

Les rôles étaient inversés. C'était comme si tout à coup, Philip Blake n'était plus le patron. Il était devenu le soldat. Un soldat qui demandait à son supérieur de lui faire confiance.

Le lendemain matin, Martinez était parti.

* * *

Le Gouverneur vient le rejoindre. Martinez le voit arriver, lui et son regard rassurant, son assurance, son aplomb. Comme il l'avait toujours connu. Alors Martinez reprend un peu espoir. Il se dit que si Philip Blake, LE Philip Blake, est redevenu l'homme qu'il était, alors les choses ne sont pas si mauvaises. Peut-être pourront-ils rebâtir une nouvelle société, un nouveau Woodbury. Peut-être que les choses pourront être à nouveau bien.

Alors, quand le Gouverneur est près de lui, Martinez lui parle. Il lui parle, lui dit ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qu'il reste à faire, et le Gouverneur semble tellement parfait, tellement prêt à reprendre son rôle, et tellement prêt à tout arranger que c'est comme si les derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé.

Et quand le Gouverneur lui fait un autre de ses sourires rassurants, un autre de ces sourires qui ont toujours fait le plus grand bien à l'âme torturée de l'hispanique, celui prend une décision.

Il décide de lui faire confiance.

Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente qui lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'une douleur inimaginable l'entraîne vers la mort.

**Fin**


End file.
